Power
by Deadly Vampire number one
Summary: Jane is human and being abused. What happens when someone of the Volturi found her? My thought's on how Jane got her ability. Rated T for abuse. Takes place in New moon.
1. Preface

Why was I made

If I was meant for hate?

Why they pretend to love me

When they tell me the opposite

In every yell

In every punch

In every kick?

**.**

The bruises on my body

Are nothing to the ones on

My Heart.

Every hit seems to crack my soul.

Every yell seems to break my ears.

Living has become a nightmare.

**.**

I hate existing-

If that's what you call this.

I hate hiding in the closet,

In fear of my life.

One day Mommy and Daddy,

They're gonna go too far

And I'll be gone forever

**.**

I'm always different from the other kids

Always Alone, Always Hiding.

If anyone knew my story,

Mommy and Daddy would kill me for sure,

And no one would care,

They'd be happy,

I'd be just another bad memory.

**.**

They're not upset after they hit me,

Instead they smile proudly at their acts.

Strangely enough, I still love them

But if I could,

I would torture them with my smile.

My beautiful hidden smile.

And see if _they_ like the pain…

**.**

I'm so sick of being defenseless,

So easily hurt by others.

When I grow up, I'm gonna have power.

And they'll be sorry,

Along with anyone else

Who tries to hurt me…


	2. Dirty little secret

" Bye Jane, see you tomorrow." My friend Alicia called to me. 'Yah if I live till tomorrow.' I thought. I waved to her and turned around.

My name is Jane and I am twelve, I'm rather short for my age though I don't care, but my mom and dad do. I have burns cuts and bruises all over my body. I wear jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt to cover them up, but I can't do anything about the ones on my face.

I don't know exactly why my mom and dad do this to me, they just do. But they are never upset afterwards. I'm afraid one day, It'll be to much, and I'll just die from the stress of it, or from how hard they beat me.

My father is more brutal than mom, he slaps, kicks and throws me against the wall. My mother, she is the one who burns me. I cry and scream and beg for them to stop, but do they listen? No.

The kids at school think that I have problems, they think I am always depressed, when the truth is, I am just to upset and scared out of my mind to talk. I jump at the slightest of sounds, like birds chirping, or cars passing by.

The teachers stare at the bruises on my face, and the cuts on my hands and fingers, but they walk by and never ask what had happened to me.

I never smile, not even when my friends tell jokes that really are funny, they ask and I shrug it off saying, " I don't know, guess I'm just not in the mood today." They don't believe me, I can tell with the looks they give me.

I sighed sadly. I wish I could be normal, and have a nice loving family, it would be nice.

I walked further down the sidewalk slowly, not caring how slow or how fast I walk until I get home. I will still get beaten...


	3. The run away

As I reached the door, I heard my mother and father yelling about...me! I was scared out if my mind right now.

I put my hand on the door knob and tried to open the door quietly, but did it work? No.

" Jane get in here now!" My father shouted. I cringed at the image his voice gave me, his face filled with hate and disgust.

I walked into the living room to find both my mother and father standing there, hate the pure emotion on their ugly faces.

" Why were you late?" My father shouted in my face, " You should have been home an hour ago!" He slapped me so hard across my face that I staggered back and fell to the ground. My mother grinned evilly and lit a cigarette.

" Jane where were you?" she said in a ugly, nasal like voice.

I scooted backwards slightly and opened my mouth to speak, " I was at the park." I said, sadness and fear clear in the tone of my voice.

She sneered, her face contorted into an unimaginable hate. She advanced forward, cigarette in hand and burned me with it. I let tears roll down my face, but I didn't dare scream or yell, they would hurt me worse.

My dad got in my face at that moment,

" Jane, why in the world were you at the park?" My father kicked me and waited for an answer. When I didn't respond, he kicked me again.

Finally, after to much, I arose from the ground, slowly but steadily, and rasped," I wanted to."

Anger and disgust rolled onto his features in an instant. I ran for the door, faster than I would have thought I could go, and bolted out as fast as I could.

" Jane come back!" My mother screamed after me, pretending to love me, pretending that she wanted me. I wasn't so easily fooled.

As I ran, I ran with a slight limp and blurry eyes. I couldn't see.

I stumbled and almost fell when a pair of arms caught me, " Whoa there little miss." I looked up thinking, foolishly, that I could still see, " Yes? May I help you?"

I heard a slight chuckle, " It looks more like I could help you, need to get someplace?" I nodded, " The nearest diner."

I felt that he picked me up and swung me around on his back piggy back style and walk off.

As he walked, I remembered my mom and dad's faces when I was three.

- - - - - -

_" Isn't she cute Johnny?" My father nodded ,smiling proudly._

_" She sure is Elaine. But why is she so short?" Mom shrugged. " Dunno."_

_I had giggled cutely and they laughed and picked me up._

_- - - - - - _

But now, who knows what happened to them...drugs maybe? Maybe that's how they decided to start abusing me. Tears spilled once again.

" Were here." The man announced.

" Take me inside, please?" I asked sniffling, " Of course." He replied.


End file.
